


Sleeping Beauty

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, fluff for the sake of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Sleeping Beauty

Mick was working on his latest report when he heard a thud against the door and a flash of light around the edges. He got up from behind the typewriter and, after checking there was no-one outside through the peephole, opened the hotel room door. He expected any one of a number of things. Finding Ketch unconscious on the floor wasn’t one of them. Checking left and right to make completely sure there was nobody else in the hallway, he proceeded to drag Ketch somewhat awkwardly into the room.

He was just trying to figure out how to get him up onto the bed when he received a knock on the door. Once again checking before opening, he was relieved to see the Winchesters stood there. Sam looking rather relaxed whilst his brother impatiently tapped his foot as he awaited entrance.

“Thank god you’re here.” Mick told them as he pulled the door open.

He showed them into the room and they both stopped at the sight of the unconscious man on the floor. “Not that I blame you, but what did he do?” Dean asked after a moment of silence.

“It wasn’t me. There was a flash of light outside my door and when I went to check, there he was.” Mick wasn’t really sure why he felt the need to explain it to them but Ketch couldn’t stay on the floor and he needed help to get him onto the bed.

It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to dump him, somewhat unceremoniously, on the bed and leave to give Mick a chance to make him more comfortable. 

Mick’s first port of call was to take the suit jacket off the still unconscious man, followed swiftly by the tie. Mick faltered then. He knew Ketch usually slept in his underwear, or at least had when they were at school, but removing anything else felt like it would be an invasion of privacy. Deciding against it, he tucked Ketch under the plush duvet and moved back to his table. The only thing he could really do now was work on his report whilst keeping an eye on Ketch and hoping for some improvement. 

What he got though, wasn't even close to what he was expecting. He couldn't hear over the clacking of the typewriter but when he paused he could hear Ketch was mumbling something. It took Mick a moment to recognise the language but he finally recognised it as enochian. Unfortunately the only person he knew that spoke enochian was currently unconscious on his bed.

Mick sat down and started writing out what was being said phonetically. After a short phone call, Sam was back at the door to help him with the spellings. Finally he had a sheet full of what looked, to Mick’s untrained eye, like absolute gibberish. 

“OFECVFA OLANI OAI OVCHO OL MAD SALMAN OL G-CHIS-GE OIAD MTIF OBZA OLANI OAI DORPHAL NIIS OFECVFA OL MONONS BAGLE OLANI NENNI OL GOHVS OLANI OAI AMIRAN OD AMIRAN OL PAAOX NANAEEL HOATH GEMEGANZA PAID NOASMI NOSTOAH OBZA NOSTOAH OIAD OADRIAX MICMA OIAD AR” Ketch continued to mutter whilst mick watched him concerned. He suddenly remembered the enochian dictionary in his bag. It took him hours but finally, he had it translated. 

“If I arrived on your floor

You’re the other half I’m looking for

If you hear what I have to say

I am yours and yours to stay

Our hearts will always beat as one

As long as the sky still holds the sun”

Mick stared at his sheet of paper for a long, long time. He went back through it over and over again. It couldn't be saying what he thought… could it?

He glanced over at Ketch who had finally lapsed into silence. If it really was saying what he thought… what he dared not hope… then there had to be something he could do. Since the language was Enochian, he started researching Enochian magic. It wasn’t until the following morning however that he found the one he was after, and when he read the cure he couldn’t help laughing.

This couldn’t be serious. It had to be someone’s idea of a joke. Still it was the only idea he had. Approaching the other man gingerly, as if expecting to be hit or even shot for just considering it, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, he placed his lips against Ketch’s in a soft kiss. The moment he started to come round however, Mick jumped back as if scalded. 

“Mick?” Ketch seemed confused as he sat up, rubbing his head. Mick could see a bruise beginning to form there where he must have had a knock to the head on the hunt. “What am I doing here? I was…”

“What do you remember?”

“I was on a hunt with Mary. It was a witch. She got me with some Enochian spell. It was…” Mick saw the moment that Ketch remembered the words said and translated them. “But… that’s not possible. I don’t have a soulmate and why would I end up here?” Then the next part of the puzzle clicked into place. The only cure was a kiss. A kiss from a soulmate. It was very old magic, so much so that it became part of fairy tales centuries ago. But Ketch honestly didn’t believe anyone practiced it anymore. 

“I don’t have an answer for you.” The sound of Mick’s voice brought Ketch out of his thoughts with a start.

Mick. It had to be. Mick had to be his soulmate. He could tell from the way Mick was avoiding his gaze that he obviously knew, but how did he feel about it? That was the tricky part. There’s only one way to find out. Ketch got up and pulled Mick into a kiss, which the other man gratefully accepted. 

When Sam came by later that moment to see how Mick was getting on… well… let’s just say he left pretty quickly with a desire to find some kind of brain bleach and leave it at that, shall we?

 


End file.
